Solly
Solly (Full name Solliandris) "I just want to get away. I don't want to be seen anymore." ~Solly Solliandris, better known as Solly, is an Aasimar cleric previously of The United Clergy of Orun, who were the only home she could remember. She previously hid in an ill-fitting suit of armor in an attempt to avoid the other Aasimar in Alivast. Solly believed that if her identity was discovered, she would be dragged back to her clergy and potentially punished. Just like many other Aasimar, such as Brorc Bronze-Fang, it seems that Solly was guided to Alivast by her patron celestial parent for an unknown reason. Solly came across the party after an owlbear was let loose in the streets. She helped protect the innocents near the dangerous creature, and then healed Borky of his wounds. After talking with the party Task began to pry as to her nervous disposition towards talking to people, which caused Solly to flee. Greckles, taking interest, pursued and cornered Solly where she revealed her Aasimar heritage as well as her desire to flee into the Underdark away from the gaze of her ever-watching god. Greckles exchanged some of his feathers for the feathers on her helmet and offered her a job at their new tavern, where she lived for several weeks before parting ways with the group and being given a final blue (feather) from Greckles. The Unexpectables found Solly again while traveling in the Nocturnal Timberlands, where Solly was exploring to find a temple she had seen in her dream. After exploring the temple, Solly accompanied The Unexpectables on their own adventure before returning to Alivast with them. Unfortunately, the events of the Eclipse were not kind to Solly, and she found herself in the grips of Stillhavity. The Unexpectables turned her body over to Brorc Bronze-Fang (at his insistence) but her mind was still imprisoned by the infant god and was freed by the heroes at great cost. Since the Eclipse incident, she has been kept in protective custody by Brorc Bronze-Fang and other aasimar in the High Temple District of Alivast. It is later revealed that many in The Council are using her as a political bargaining chip and she may be forced to marry for the sake of political or religious alliance. She also has a small amount of power within the council, operating as part of the Illunay clergy. She recently appeared at the ball held to honor The Silver King. After the Tribunal regarding the Orun Clergy, Solly found that she had ended up with the contract of The Unexpectables, effectively making her the party's boss. She charged them with the seeking of the man known as Pilchard in Tracadia who she's been seeing in her visions, but has been refusing the call. Personality Solly is a kind, but nervous woman, with a severe case of social anxiety or Scopophobia when the group meets her. She does have a strong sense of justice and morality that can overtake her if the need is right. She is clearly haunted by the many traumas the Orun clergy placed upon her and initially was very wary about making friends with anyone because of it. She was immensely frustrated by the lack of communication by her celestial parent, which caused her no small amount of grief over what she's supposed to be doing according to them. She struggles with the destiny which her heritage has thrust upon her and finds idea of people looking to her for leadership and guidance terrifying. Solly's anxiety about being seen has lessened substantially since the Eclipse incident, but she still suffers panic attacks and nightmares. She and Brorc have developed a signal where she will pull out a red cloth when she is feeling overwhelmed and he will quickly usher her into a private space and help her calm down. She can suffer post-traumatic stress episodes, as when she saw Brorc with a poker he was recently using to tend to a fire. Despite being an aasimar of the sun god, Solly is not a morning person, or good at waking up in general. She tends to sleep in a lump of bedding, her golden hair an unruly mop, and she is often slightly violent when someone tries to wake her up. At one point, she was happy to remain asleep and snuggly with Tarusk until mid-afternoon when finally woken with a great deal of effort by Brorc and the Unexpectables. Visions and Dreams Solly's nature as an aasimar means she regularly has communication from her celestial parent, Solar. Solar has changed the way he communicates with Solly over time due to changes in their relationship. Early on, the dreams he sent her were imposing visions and commands, but as Solly has exerted her own personality they have become more like conversations than commands. During her childhood, she recieved dreams of subterranean temples of Orun, and images of drow and kobolds being slaughtered, but without any context to inform her how to interpret them which was very terrifying to her as a child. Early Visions An early vision Solly had was that she was supposed to explore the forgotten subterranean temple of Orun in the Nocturnal Timberlands accompanied by the command to fix the temple. The true meaning of this vision is still a mystery as Solly was also wrestling with the interference of Stillhavity who was corrupting the subterranean temple with one of their eyes. On the return trip to the city, Solly specifically mentioned Solar giving her a vision that she believed was warning her about the paladins of the United Clergy of Orun that had arrived in Alivast. That vision was composed of scenes that conveyed the meaning rather than direct communication. Solar Sends Aid Solly's visions ceased for a while when in one of her dreams she railed in defiance against Solar, demanding that he treat her as a person, not a tool. Solar's visions returned in a far more gentle form with four images. These visions each correspond to someone sent by Solar to aid Solly in an unknown goal. Individuals receive a vision of Solar and are presented with one of his golden feathers and told to seek out Solly. When one of these companions finds Solly, their respective scene no longer appears in her dreams. According to Solly, at least one person in these visions is actively refusing the call for an unknown reason. * Sewers - this vision represented Quarion * Bright Sands - in a later iteration of her vision, the sands were replaced with a swirling winter sky. This vision represented Azra Sahar, who came to Alivast in the spring. * Deep Darkness with a faint, friendly light - this vision represented Jerry the Flumph, though what Solly's vision showed her was most likely the Undersun in the Underdark. * A Glass, like from a tavern - this vision represented Pilchard who refused his call until The Unexpectables forcibly recruited him. Omens of Calamity When the party was away on their seabourne mission, Solly had a vision of them drowning that upset her to the point that she rushed to the Sweet Dragon to check on them. Relationships Greckles Solly seems to confide in Greckles, referring to him as a friend. She also promised to never break his legs, Gaijin Goomba also stated that Greckles believes solly's situation to be similar to his own. Solly sent Greckles stained glass that she made depicting blue and yellow feathers. At the tea party at Avan's Cup Greckles and Solly were able to reestablish their friendship. The two also shared a dance together at the Silver King's ball which Greckles embellished with illusionary birds and fog conjured with magic. It was his first waltz. Greckles approached Solly about his own spiritual awakening and desire to help show the good side of Orun. Solly, still struggling with her own destiny was unwilling to teach him and was quite terrified when he presented the Sun Blade to her because of what it represents. When the Unexpectables returned to Alivast after the five month time skip, Solly was one of the first to be informed of their return. Solly was overjoyed and relieved to hear of their safe return as she had been deeply worried about them. Later Solly informed them that Brorc had proposed to her, and in personal meeting with Greckles she confessed that she didn't entirely know how she felt about it. Greckles took the opportunity to admit to her that a part of him kind of wishes that he himself would be the special person in her life, but that no matter what he would respect whatever decision she made and would always be her friend. Solly said she would like that. Task After Solly attempted to lie to Task, in response Task stormed out of the tavern. Later Task explained to Greckles that "He wanted his hands clean of that woman" in reference to Solly. Solly attempted to patch up her relationship with Task by buying a treat for Tarusk, and later even loaning Task her helmet to replace his own that was destroyed, and even later providing him with a completely new helmet inscribed "Sosorin". When Task heard Hammergnar was going to see Solly, he gave him a private note to deliver to her. Task later appologized to Solly for his terrible treatment of her during the Eclipse event and Solly forgave him without hesitation and a warm embrace. At the ball, Solly entrusted Task with a small brown package containing unknown contents. During the Silver King incident, Task entrusted the hatchling Tarusk to Solly's care. Brorc Bronze-Fang Solly knew of Brorc's existence in the city and had seen him from a distance, later Brorc himself had a conversation with her mistaking her for an admirer of his since she was disguised by her full armor and helm. After The Unexpectables turned the unconscious and bound Solly over to Brorc, she has been in his care for a third of most days - the other thirds being with Aila and Hammergnar. When Aila forced Remy to read Balfor's letter out loud, Solly witnessed Brorc's humiliation first hand. Later, when the Unexpectables attended the opening night of The Phantom and the Soldier, Solly was with Brorc in a box high up in the wing of the theater. According to Aila, Brorc is trying very hard to be accommodating and caring with Solly, but his efforts are rather clumsy and ham-handed. The two get along well, with Solly comfortable enough to chide Brorc for some of his stuffiness and attempts at keeping up appearances such as when she corrected his coffee order from back to include cream and sugar. Solly was true to her word that she'd share a dance with Brorc at the ball, though it was after she danced with Greckles. Brorc revealed to the Unexpectables that he loves her dearly and does far more for Solly than initially known, often coming to her aid after nightmares. However, he bungled their relationship a bit thanks to "The Incident" in which Brorc accidentally triggered a massive panic attack, and she has been somewhat terse with him since. Over the five month time skip, Brorc proposed to Solly. This caused Solly to run in a panic, of which she is very embarrassed. She's stated to Greckles that it seems there's something that Brorc is hiding something that he's still struggling with emotionally and that she's not certain she can be with him until he sorts whatever it is out. Helga Helga made Solly stop sleeping in Greckles room. Helga strongly argued that it is against the rules for a woman to sleep in a man's room without first breaking his legs. Solly at one point stated that Helga was like the mom she never had, and a bit like the father she never had too, possibly due Helga's protective nature towards her. Viantius Apastrophi Viantius was responsible for the death of the flumphs that Solly was teaching the word of Orun to. This event completed Solly's disillusionment from the United Clergy of Orun and prompted her to escape. It also sparked an obsession with meeting more flumphs that ended up creating many problems for Solly and the people who know her. Ragis Cade Ragis Cade was one of the clergy responsible for "raising" Solly. His methods were little more than indoctrination and administering brutal physical and emotional abuse that left Solly with both physical and mental scars. Solly is responsible for burning his eye out with a hot iron poker that he was intending to use on her. Hammergnar Solly thinks Hammergnar is "odd for an aasimar of a dwarven god, but nice." At first it was ambiguous what she meant by this, but as of the reveal that Hammergnar is actually an elf, the intent has been made more clear. He was the one that thought three Romansion tickets were an appropriate thank-you gift for The Unexpectables and he even gave her one he already had in his possession to regift. Hammergnar is teaching Solly how to make stained glass, a task that involves the domains of both their gods. She appreciates Hammergnar giving her the freedom to write to The Unexpectables when she should be 'working'. Hammergnar crafted an elaborately decorated suit of plate mail for Solly to wear at the reception for The Silver King. Aila Solly has been spending her mornings with Aila when Brorc is busy. Solly thinks she is "very strange, but very kind". Solly was present when Aila commanded Remy to read Balfor's love letter and got to see how much Aila enjoyed it, and how much it embarrassed Brorc. This may have been merely incidental, or a very calculated move on Aila's part. Remy Solly and Remy never spoke directly but along with Brorc were the captive audience to Balfor's gushing love letter to Aila. Remy only realized who she was when he was about to leave and told her that she has friends looking for her. Despite Brorc's attempt to usher the gryphon rider out of the room and prevent further contact, Remy was able to discretely toss her a feather given to him by Greckles and in a wordless exchange let her know that the Unexpectables were alive. When Remy and Solly met up at the ball, she initially mistook his name as "Reminald." After clearing that up, she thanked him for giving her Greckles' feather and confirming her friends were ok. Solly later allowed Remy to teach Greckles some waltz steps before he had his dance with her. Solly later asked Remy to visit the Underground Temple of Orun while the Unexpectables went to retrieve Pilchard in Paraton. Solar Solar is Solly's divine "parent". (See aasimar for more info on the particulars of aasimar parentage.) ''Solly has inherited some traits of Solar's such as her hair and eye color, though she resembles her terrestrial parents, particularly her mother in most ways. Solly's interactions with Solar are tainted with fear and dread and she has trouble comprehending her visions of him. When she was growing up the United Clergy of Orun did not provide her with any help or support interpreting them or simply interpreted them in the way most convenient to their doctrine. After she was freed from Stillhavity, Solly confronted Solar when she next saw him in a dream. Angrily, she yelled at the celestial telling him to stop telling her what to do and simply commanding her and instead help her. Solar vanished and had been silent since that incident, but Solly still retained her blessed powers indicating he hadn't completely abandoned her. At the Silver King's reception, she revealed that Solar reached out to her in a dream and apologized, giving her four of his feathers as a sign of goodwill. He also shared with her four visions; the sands of Ruba, the sewers, a place of darkness with a single, friendly light, and the bottom of a drinking glass in a tavern. After seeing he had given Quarion a feather, she believes these visions are the locations of people sent to help her. Lys When she was freed from Stillhavity, Lys spoke to Solly and gave her sage advice as only Therapy Noodle can. He told her to forgive the boys for what they did but more importantly, forgive herself. Lys also told her to talk to Solar in a way that she thought would make him listen. Charlie Solly has been to Charlie's coffee shop enough that he knows what she likes to order and likes to see him make "The Special" in front of her. She is very comfortable around him and he treats her with a gentle, fatherly affection. The two enjoy tag-teaming Brorc to try to get him to loosen up. The Silver King In pursuit of the Silver King's assistance in aerial defense, the Alivastian Council decided to offer Solly's hand in marriage to the Silver King as a bargaining chip. Despite Brorc's distaste in the idea and Solly's social anxieties, a private discussion took place at the ball between Solly and the Silver King to discuss these terms. Though the specifics of the discussion were unknown, the Silver King turned down the offer, saying that his hand belonged to someone else. He cheekily implied Solly would be better off with Greckles or Brorc than him, though he did also offer to introduce Solly to some of his children. Solly was also present at the at the meeting to discuss the terms of the Silver King's alliance. She seems to hold a favorable opinion of the Silver King, enjoying his compliments and expressing an understanding as to why he intervened in the affairs of Eltmur. Hellina Solly and Hellina shared a quiet, awkward conversation at the Silver King's ball about the United Clergy of Orun and the nature of its leaders. The two have interacted little otherwise. Neragen Solly and Neragen have not been seen interacting, but she holds him in high regard. She refers to him as "Cousin Neragen" due to the close relationship followers of Orun and Illunay share. Quarion Solly saw Quarion and his mother imprisoned in a cage by the United Clergy of Orun when she and him were children. Seeing it as unjust, Solly snuck over and unlocked the cage when nobody was looking, setting them free. She didn't regret this action despite the consequences she received. Years later, in Alivast, Quarion was told that Solly was the one who saved him by the Unexpectables, so he took leave from The Underbelly and sought her out. The two have struck up a friendship and he currently is hiding in Solly's room from the guards in the High Avan temple. When Solly ventures out, he uses a magic item to hide in the shadows nearby, watching for threats. Azra Sahar ''"I am yours to command, and yours to use for any divine purpose." ~ Azra Sahar When Solly finally met Azra Sahar the kobold hero knelt and presented her sword to Solly swearing her devotion and allegiance. Solly was taken aback but responded by asking Azra to teach her the finer points of martial combat. Azra is convinced that Solar has some grand destiny planned for Solly and Solly shared with Azra her belief she is being prepared for something. Both shared the prophetic dreams they have been receiving and discussed how vague they are. Solly did use her sway over Azra to ask her to apologize to everyone she hurt when she came into Alivast. Azra obeyed, but with very begrudging sincerity. Azra has been tutoring Solly on use of the sword. Pilchard Pilchard was one of the champions that Solly had visions of. However, despite hearing the call Pilchard refused to answer for quite some time. This confused Solly and she asked the Unexpectables to find him. Eventually through many trials and tribulations, the Unexpectables convince Pilchard to meet with Solly. When Solly and Pilchard do meet, the paladin gave her a strong hug, much to Solly's surprise and befuddlement. He now serves as one of her most ardent protectors. Jerry Jerry was one of Solly's first and only companions during her youth. Once part of a herd of Flumphs that Solly discovered beneath a house, Jerry and his compatriots helped lift Solly's spirit with their almost child-like enthusiasm and curiosity. When Jerry's herd was all but wiped out by the United Clergy of Orun, it broke Solly's heart and was the final impetus for her to flee from the UCO and eventually make her way to Alivast. It would not be until years later that Solly found out that Jerry had survived the purge of his herd and was overcome by emotion at the news. Jerry in turn was glad to hear that Solly was alive and well and now lives in the City of Alivast as one of Solly's champions. Trivia * Solly's hair is a metallic golden color * She ran away from the United Clergy of Orun when she was 17 * Solly appears to suffer from a type of Scopophobia. Though in the closing scene of Episode 25, she stated she wasn't wearing her armor anymore and she was able to be around Aila, Brorc and Remy wearing simple casual clothes, so she is apparently improving. * Before meeting The Unexpectables, Solly took on odd jobs that eventually gained her access to the lower General, Crafting and Clergy District. It is unclear what these jobs are. * Solly doesn't don her armor properly, due to its incorrect sizing, which causes her to make loud sounds as she runs. * Because of her lineage being of a sun deity, fans have taken to comparing her to Solaire of Astora, a character in the Dark Souls video games. Solaire worships the sun, and wears a tabard adorned with a sun similar to Solly's pendant. He also wears full plate armor and never removes his helmet. * When exposed to the Dog Zone, Solly is transformed into a Golden Retriever. * Solly currently has a bounty of 40.000 gold, presumably set by the United Clergy of Orun. * Solly very briefly showed an evil side (possibly due to being possessed), stating that the way to kill a god would be to kill their followers and destroy their faith and voicing a willingness to burn a town of peaceful people. * Solly was born in late spring. * Solly is more comfortable in armor than dresses. * Solly doesn't know who Raunfalt is. * Solly's stolen armor belonged to Rayfire, a legendary hero of the Orun faith and a close friend to the Dragon-made-Celestial Sosorin. * MontyGlu has said that Solly's character was very challenging to write for and she almost did not include her because her story deals with such difficult issues * Solly has no last name, but Remy once incorrectly referred to her as "Lady Andris." * Solly is terrified of the dark. Category:NPC Category:Aasimar Characters Category:Cleric Characters Category:Precious Cinnamon Rolls Category:Worshiper of Orun